<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted by CaliKayeTylers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243363">Tainted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers'>CaliKayeTylers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Church setting, Demons, M/M, Murder, Sacrifice, Supernatural AU - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takanori offers shelter to a stranger. He never expected his life to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40DIMRyuko">@DIMRyuko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! So this is commission number 3! This idea was given to me by @DIMRukyo on twitter. I've always wanted to write something like this but wasn't sure how I felt about the subject. I'm glad I did it though. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>These grand cathedrals were everything a demon could ask for. Their never-ending hallways, where even the flicker of a candle seemed to disappear, seemed to call to him, begging him to hide in their depths. This particular monstrosity of a building was his favorite, but it had nothing to do with the architecture. No. What drew him to this church was not the winding halls and secret chambers. In fact, it wasn’t a thing at all but a person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira watched the boy from the shadows as he washed the mosaic floors. He was young; even by human standards. Merely fifteen or sixteen years of age. His soft, fawn-colored hair hung just to his shoulders. The evening moonlight spilled through the windows above and painted him in a dewy light. Akira was certain he’d never seen a creature so beautiful. Over the past few months, he had watched the young boy and learned a few things about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name was Takanori and his parents had died when he was just a babe. A friend of his mother had taken the baby and left him at the church. Takanori was looked after and brought up by the monks that lived there but was not to be one himself. He learned from them and performed many of the same duties but for some reason, Akira had never figured out, he wasn’t allowed to enter into formal training to become a monk. He often wondered if the church was refusing him because he had been born completely blind. Akira hadn’t noticed at first; Takanori was extremely capable in his duties despite the defect. It wasn’t until he followed the boy at night and he had removed the veil that shrouded his face that he had seen Takanori’s pale, almost white eyes. They were beautiful in a haunting way. Akira had tried to move closer, to get a better look, but the younger had heard him moving and called out, replacing the veil. After that, he almost never removed the fabric from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira didn't understand this pull he felt towards the boy. In all the time he'd spent in the human realm, he'd never once felt like this towards another creature. He couldn't say it was love. As a born demon he didn't understand what love entailed but he knew he wanted to possess the boy. Wanted to taint his beautiful soul. But he would be patient. He needed Takanori to trust him. Then he would devour his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stepped from the shadows, Akira's blond hair turned black, his amber eyes brown. His clothes became that of a commoner; brown tunic and pants. It wouldn't matter how he looked, Takanori couldn't see him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me." He spoke softly, getting Takanori's attention without startling him too much. The boy's hidden gaze turned towards him. Akira of course, couldn’t see his eyes but he remembered them vividly. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I’ve been traveling for some time now and I’m looking for a place to rest for a few hours safely. May I stay here?” Up close Akira realized how baggy the boy’s brown robe was and how slender his body must be. His head barely reached Akira’s shoulders when he stood up.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori’s head bowed once again, small hands tightening on the scrub brush he’d been using. “I am sorry, sir. I am not one to say if you can stay or not. I’ll have to wake one of my elders.” He spoke softly, his voice deeper than Akira had imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s far too late to wake them. Never you mind. I’ll be on my way. Thank you for your time.” Akira replied, his words practically dripping with honey. He could sense Takanori’s inner turmoil and knew he wouldn’t be leaving just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I cannot turn away someone seeking help. I know a place you can stay but it isn’t meant for more than a servant. This is all I can offer you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira reached out to touch the other’s arm but stopped short. “I will gladly accept whatever you have to offer. I only need a place to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori nodded, folding his hands together inside his robes and turned away. Akira followed him through a maze of hallways until they reached a small attached building towards the very back of the cathedral. The younger boy opened an old wooden door and ushered him inside. Akira was amazed at the ease in which Takanori moved through the buildings. If he hadn’t known about his disability already, he never would have guessed. The room was small and minimally furnished. A small bed was pushed against one wall, a trunk sat at the end and a small wardrobe on the other side. It was quaint but warm and cozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my room. You may stay here for the night. I will make sure no one bothers you until morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where will you sleep then? I don’t want to take your bed.” He asked, watching Takanori for any hint that he’d remove the veil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not sleep at night. I work. Please, get some rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Takanori paused in the doorway, hand resting on the curved handle. “Could you stay with me for a bit? I’ve been traveling so long by myself. It would be nice to have company for even a short time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to finish my work and I will bring tea for you if you aren’t asleep already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d definitely be awake. “Thank you…” He trailed off in a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy turned back just slightly. “Takanori. I’m Takanori.” He said and the heavy door fell shut behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled to himself, removing his tunic and laying down on Takanori’s modest bed. The pillows smelled of the boy; wool and soap. It was endearing. Addictive even. He buried his face into the fabric and breathed in deeply. As a demon, he didn’t require sleep, so Akira relaxed, content to wait for Takanori to return from his chores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours seemingly crawled by before the door unlocked once again and Takanori slipped inside, a heavy looking wooden tray in his hands. Akira quickly got off the bed to take the tray from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, it looked like it would tip. Here, let me set it down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori seemed surprised but let himself be relieved of the tray. "You're still awake. Ah, thank you. The tea is hot, please be careful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind losing a few hours of sleep in exchange for friendly conversation.” Akira said, sitting the tray down on the trunk at the foot of the bed. “You sound tired. Are you feeling well? Here, let me pour you a cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy bowed his head in thanks as Akira handed him a small cup. The tea smelled sweet but made him feel warm. “Thank you. I am well. I...haven’t been sleeping well these past few nights. I keep dreaming that someone is watching me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his long life, Akira felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to cause harm to the human, at least...not yet. “I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe that feeling comes from working so late and by yourself? Why are your chores done during the night instead of the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During the day there are many people in the cathedral and it is difficult to navigate when I-” Takanori paused, taking a deep breath before he rid himself of the hood and veil he wore. “I cannot see. I make people uncomfortable when they see me so the monks thought it best for my work to be done at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira gazed into Takanori’s dull eyes. There was only a hint of color to them, a murky brown, but it was covered in a haze of white film. Despite their blindness, his eyes were beautiful. “Have you ever been able to see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The monks told me that my eyes were this way when I was brought to them. So if I could see before then, I do not remember. Am I making you uncomfortable? I can cover my face again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Akira barely managed to keep his tone light. “Please don’t. Your face is too beautiful to hide.” He watched in fascination as Takanori’s cheeks bloomed with sudden color and his head turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...never told me your name.” He cleared his throat. “If you do not wish for me to know, you do not have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Akira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira.” His name seemed to roll like honey off of the younger’s tongue and sent pleasant shivers along Akira’s spine. He couldn’t wait to hear his name from Takanori’s lips in other situations. “I like your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled as the boy yawned, placing his teacup before him on the ground where he sat. “I know you don’t know me but you are tired. Your bed will fit us both. Come and sleep for a while. I will be gone before the monks awake and no one will ever know I was here.” Akira knew the other would need a bit of convincing so he allowed his voice to bring him a sense of peace. He wouldn't touch him tonight; he'd do exactly as he said and be gone by morning. After all, he'd be back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori still hesitated. "I'm not sure that's appropriate. I will take a blanket and sleep here on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’d need a bit more persuading. “You won’t rest on the floor. It’s perfectly fine. I’m not going to hurt you or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small teeth worried his full bottom lip but Takanori eventually stood and took the few steps to the edge of the bed. He slowly removed his robe leaving him in only a beige colored tunic. Akira was honestly shocked at just how small the boy’s frame was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to lay by the wall?” He asked, standing up so Takanori could make himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” The younger answered and Akira put a hand to his back, letting him know he was out of the way. Takanori crawled into the small bed, laying down so he was facing the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira joined him, facing away, but he could feel the heat from Takanori’s body with how close they were. The other’s heart was beating fast and Akira grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Takanori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G- goodnight, Akira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori caught the scent of cold, winter air before he heard the familiar footsteps approaching him. For one more reason, he was thankful for the veil he always wore so Akira couldn’t see the grin that spread his lips. Why did the other man’s appearance make his stomach feel uneasy and his heart leap with excitement? Takanori had spent most of the night awake, listening to Akira’s even breathing with a smile on his face. He’d never been so close to another person without having his face covered. Akira hadn’t seemed to care at all that he was blind; hadn’t labeled him defective and kept him at arm’s length. When he’d awakened this morning to find himself alone in his bed a part of him had felt saddened and hopeful that maybe the stranger would come back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold outside, isn’t it? I can smell how cold it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira stopped only a few steps from him. “It is. It started to snow just now. I found work today but haven’t found a place to stay yet. I thought maybe I could burden you for one more night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori chuckled. “How would it look if I left you out in the snow? I think I can share with you once more. I have to fill a few more of the oil lanterns but then I’m finished for the night. You can wait for me in my room if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I stay with you instead? I won’t interrupt your work. I only want to watch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori was silent for a moment. “As much as I don’t mind you following me, I think it would be better if you go ahead to my room. I don’t want to risk someone seeing you with me and asking questions. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The touch to his arm was light and sent shivers through his body. It wasn’t even skin to skin contact, why was he reacting like this? “I understand. I don’t want to get you in any trouble.” Akira’s hand lingered a little longer before the man’s footsteps receded and he was left alone once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not rush. Takanori took his duties seriously and he was forever thankful for the roof above his head, the shoes on his feet, and the food in his belly. Yet...for some reason, he wanted to rush. He wanted to get back to Akira sooner so they could talk this time. He didn’t allow himself to get carried away though and took his time to perform the work correctly. He washed the oil from his hands in the kitchen and collected the tray of tea, heading back to his room. This time when he opened the door, Akira was already there to take the tray from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I remove my robe? I usually don't wear it in here but if you're uncomfortable with that, I'll leave it on." He asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He could feel Akira's presence before him then his hood was pushed back, the veil with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. Especially if it means I can see your face. Did you sleep well last night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori nodded. "Yes, once I fell asleep. I was worried I would push you off of the bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Akira chuckled, the sound very close to him. "If you're worried about knocking me off, then maybe I should simply lay closer to you." This time when his face heated up Takanori was acutely aware of the fact that Akira would notice, so he turned his head away. “You can undress. I’ll get your tea ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s presence moved away and Takanori felt like he could breathe again. He closed his eyes, the action comforting though useless. He didn’t understand the way he was reacting to Akira. They’d only just met but he liked having the other man near him. Was he truly so lonely and hadn’t noticed? Maybe that’s all this was. It had been years since he’d spoken with anyone other than the monks and priests of the cathedral and even then they were men of few words. Yet...the night before, he’d enjoyed the heat of Akira’s body next to him. It had taken every bit of his self-control not to reach out and feel that heat for himself. His own body had reacted to their closeness too; his skin prickling, breathing labored. What would happen if Akira was closer? How would it feel if the older man touched him? These thoughts were impure, he knew that, but for some reason, he couldn’t keep them out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Akira? Could I touch your face?” Takanori asked after taking off his robe and sitting comfortably on the bed again, his back pressed to the wall. “I would like to know how you look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed beside him dipped under Akira’s weight and two large hands took a hold of his own, placing them against his shoulders. “Please. See whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s voice left his skin feeling tight and warm. His fingers curled against the fabric of his tunic for a moment while he decided if this really was a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Taka. I really don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little bit of encouragement was all he needed. Takanori slowly moved his hands to the side of Akira’s neck, feeling his warm skin and heartbeat just below his fingertips. He moved further, brushing his fingers along a strong jawline and cheekbones. Akira flinched just a bit when he traced over his brow and gently touched his eyelids then his nose. Takanori swallowed hard before touching his lips. They were soft and smooth against the pads of his thumbs. He yelped when Akira took the opportunity to nip at his fingers before taking hold of his hand and pressing a kiss to the middle of his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste so sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you too. Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder made its way down Takanori’s spine and he swayed where he sat, his head feeling light. For the first time in a long time, he wished he could see. Akira was surely beautiful from what he could tell and knowing someone so handsome wanted to touch him made his entire body flare up like a candle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Was all he said before Akira’s much larger hands framed his face and something incredibly soft was pressed to his lips. It took him a handful of seconds to realize the other man was kissing him. He’d been told of people kissing; at weddings and other ceremonies within the church but had never witnessed this act firsthand and was embarrassed that he didn’t know how to react. When Akira pulled away he immediately tried to apologize but the older man only laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize. I figured this would be new for you. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep trying. Practice makes perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori blushed, his hands coming up to cover his face, but he nodded nonetheless and reached out to bring Akira close again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months went by in the blink of an eye. Akira hadn’t even realized how much time he was spending with Takanori until the servants of his castle began asking if he was trying to relocate to the human realm. He had assured them that wasn’t the case and asked them to start making ready for him to bring someone home. The shock in their eyes was comical. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>master bringing home a human? Honestly, he was just as surprised by it as they were. Sometime during the first couple of months, Akira had begun to realize that he no longer wanted the same things as he had when he’d first ventured into the cathedral and laid eyes on Takanori. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he’d only seen the boy’s soul, how pure it was. He’d wanted to destroy it, taint it, and send it straight to the depths of hell to suffer for the rest of eternity. To be the one to turn such a beautiful soul would have brought him great pleasure, but now… Now he didn’t understand how he felt when he looked at the boy. Akira had begun to see more than just Takanori’s soul and his feelings changed and grew into something he didn’t recognize. It had become clear to him that Takanori felt whatever it was too. Even with eyes that didn’t express his emotions, Akira could tell the boy felt deeply for him. Maybe that was love? Akira couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that somewhere along the way he’d begun wanting to protect Takanori. He wanted to bind the human to him. Akira may have been the master of his house but he would gladly kneel to this small human and do anything he asked. The only thing left to do was convince Takanori that this hadn’t all been a lie. He had to tell him the truth about who he was and hope the boy could find it in his heart to continue loving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira stood for a moment, watching Takanori dust the statues of the sanctuary. He loved how the boy had to raise up on his toes to reach most of them. Tonight was it. Tonight he would tell him everything and hope for the best. He’d even brought him a present, a pair of leather gloves to keep his tiny hands warm. Maybe he’d get lucky and Takanori would wear them to bed instead of touching him with his icy fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taaaaaka. Good evening." He said, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kira, you're a little early, aren't you?" Takanori lifted his veil long enough to kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was eager to see you. Tonight's...special."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And what's so special about tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira's chuckled, squeezing him tighter. "I have something important to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori giggled. "Okay okay. You can tell me whatever you want later. I need to finish this first. Give me an hour or so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will patiently wait until we can meet again." He said, nuzzling the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away! Stop being so gross."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with incredible willpower that Akira was able to pull himself away from Takanori and head towards his room. He never minded waiting, in fact, he was always proud that Takanori took his time and finished without letting his presence distract him. Tonight he felt nervous though as he paced back and forth in the small space of Takanori’s bedroom. He didn’t have a plan for what he would do if the boy rejected him. He’d kept telling himself that simply wasn’t an option even though he knew it was a far more likely outcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little over an hour later, the door opened and Takanori slipped into the room, immediately removing his hood and veil. He looked tired tonight and Akira began to question if this truly was the best time to come clean. The only thing stopping him from changing course was that he wasn’t sure he could stand another day of dreading this conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kira?” Takanori quietly called his name, blank eyes moving from side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira reached for his hands. “I’m here Taka. Right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so quiet I couldn’t tell if you were here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m here. I wouldn’t leave you. Come here, sit down. I need to talk to you before I lose my nerve.” To his credit, Takanori didn’t laugh at him or question anything, he simply allowed Akira to pull him onto the bed and folded his hands into his sleeves, waiting patiently for him to talk. “Taka...this is difficult, I’m sorry. You know I have...strong feelings for you, right? I um, I like being around you even just sitting here and drinking tea. I like watching you do your chores or sleep. I want to lock you away from everything that could possibly hurt you; to protect you and take care of you so you never want for anything. I want to be the only one you ever kiss or touch. I want to share this bed with you every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile curved Takanori’s lips. “Akira...are you trying to tell me that you love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s heart leapt into his throat at just the sound of that word on the boy’s lips. He wanted so badly to simply say yes. Instead, he took hold of the younger’s hands, kissing each of his palms and holding them to his face. “I don’t know. I can’t say that because I don’t know what love feels like. Where I’m from love isn’t an emotion we know much about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori laughed then, but it turned into more of a scoff. “Where could you possibly be from where people don’t love one another?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell. I’m from Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira, that isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t meant to be. I wanted to tell you so much sooner but I was afraid of how you would react. I’m… Takanori, I am a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s face paled and Akira was sure he was about to pass out from the way he swayed backward. He tried to steady him, gripping his arms, but Takanori pushed him away. Tears were already building in his eyes and it broke Akira’s heart. He didn’t want to hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A demon… How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me and make me fall in love with you!? What did I do to deserve this? I’ve never done anything wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...what attracted me to you in the first place. Your soul was so bright. I wanted to extinguish that light. But after a while, you showed me what it was like to have someone care for me and I guess I learned to care for you in return. I’m sorry, Takanori. I was selfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was crying now and as much as Akira wanted to wipe the tears from his cheeks, he didn’t dare touch him. He could read Takanori like a book and he was angry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so angry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the heavy emotion that he felt towards him was still there. Takanori still loved him, somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… What does this all mean for me? What happens to me now? You tricked me and now I’m going to Hell, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was chewing on his lip. How could he answer this while Takanori was looking at him with tears streaming down his beautiful face? How could he make him understand that it wasn't how he thought? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consorting with a demon… You won’t be going to Heaven. I’m sor- Actually, I’m really not sorry.” He said, looking up into Takanori’s dead eyes. He could see the shock plain on his face. “I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you and I was so sure, up until a few minutes ago, that was what you wanted too. I am sorry that I lied to you about what I was but the way I feel towards you is not a lie and you have to know that. I know you can feel how much I care about you. Let me take you home. I’ve prepared everything so you can come live with me. I promise Hell isn’t what you think. Nothing will hurt you and you’ll be happy. We’ll be together forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori’s head snapped back on his neck. “Live with you? In Hell?! Live with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon </span>
  </em>
  <span>in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!! Are you insane? I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going straight to the priests in the morning and telling them I was tricked and seduced by a demon! I’m going to confess and repent. I’ll do whatever I have to do to be forgiven!! Get out of here! Never come back!” He said, standing from the bed and moving towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grabbed for his wrist before he could open it, spinning him back around. “I know you’re angry, and you have every right to be. I know you can’t see me; you can’t see how sincere I am but if you can tell me right now that you don’t still love me despite knowing what I am then I will leave. You’ll never see me again and you can go ahead with that plan. Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll disappear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted back and forth and Akira recognized the behavior as panic. Small hands raised to grip his upper arms with the purpose of pushing him away but never did. Takanori’s bottom lip quivered. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, his voice barely audible even to Akira’s superior hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then say it. I know you’re scared but I promise you will always be safe with me. Just say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori’s whole body was shaking, his eyes blinking repeatedly as tears continued to stream down his face. Akira had never seen him in such distress and hated being the one to cause it but he had to make the boy understand that he would take care of him; that it was okay to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And through trembling lips, he finally heard the words he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… love you, Kira.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira let out a long breath, unaware that he’d been holding it in, before leaning down to press their lips together. He could taste those salty tears, hear Takanori’s soft sobs, but the vice in his chest disappeared. He had no doubt in his mind now, this had to be what love was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to think.” Takanori whispered when he pulled away. “I need to process all of this and decide what to do. Could you- Could you give me a few days to decide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s smile faltered. He’d thought his admission meant that Takanori would be coming home with him, not that it was still undecided. “Okay. I will give you one week to make your decision. I will return six nights from now. Please, give me a fair chance, Taka. Please trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will try. You have my word. I will try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to be bald by the end of this week. Takanori was sure of that. All he’d done for the past two days when he wasn’t doing his chores was sit on his bed and yank at his hair. The part that angered him the most was that he’d already made up his mind and now he was trying his best to talk himself out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira had lied to him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet Takanori couldn't find it in himself to even be angry now that the initial shock had worn off. He was still having a difficult time processing the fact that the man he loved wasn't human. Even more so that he was a demon. All his life he'd read about and learned of demons as soulless, depraved creatures with no thoughts other than to prey on weak humans. Akira had admitted to having ulterior motives in the beginning but Takanori knew things had changed. Akira had been right because he could feel how much the creature cared for him. And Akira wasn't soulless. He cared and showed emotion just as a human would. Takanori had witnessed him crying, sometimes from happiness, others from sadness. And though he hadn't been able to put a name to it, he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori wanted to stay with him but Akira had spoken of taking him home. How did that even work? Did he have to die? He wasn't sure he was prepared for that but did he really have a choice? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Takanori had realized it, sunlight was streaming in through the small window of his room, warming his back, and a knock on the door pulled him from his spiral of questions only to bring up another one. This was the time he should be sleeping? Why would someone come to him now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moment!” He called out, wiping at his face and righting his hood and veil so he looked somewhat presentable before opening the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takanori, did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori relaxed at the sound of a comforting voice. "Oh, Father Bram. Good morning. No, I was awake. What can I do for you?" He asked, bowing his head. Father Bram had been the man that raised him; the person he trusted the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mean to alarm you but it has been brought to our attention that a demonic presence has been sighted within the cathedral. We're preparing a cleansing ceremony in the sanctuary. Everyone needs to be present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A demonic presence...had someone seen Akira? More importantly, if they completed this ceremony would Akira be able to come back for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He replied, hoping the older man couldn't hear the panic in his voice. It wasn't as if he had a choice here. Father Bram took his hand, placing it in the crook of his elbow to lead him. He could hear whispers of others as he was led into the sanctuary. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takanori, I'm going to remove your robe. Everyone here has done the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through his body as cold air came into contact with his bare skin. This didn't make any sense. Why would he need to remove his robe? Before he had time to ask, multiple pairs of hands grabbed him, lifting him, and he was placed on his back against something that felt like cold stone. His arms and legs were spread, what felt like metal cuffed around his ankles and wrists. What the hell was going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My brothers and sisters." A booming voice filled the sanctuary. Takanori recognized it as belonging to Bishop Macey. "It has come to my attention that one of our own has sullied the body of this church. Takanori, many have witnessed a man leaving your room in the early morning hours. Do you deny this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori's heartbeat pounded in his ears. Akira had been so careful. Hadn't he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-he was a traveler in need of a place to rest. Nothing more." He lied, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A traveler that you invited into your own room? A traveler that has been seen on multiple occasions throughout the last couple of months? I think not. This 'traveler' is a demon. A servant of hell. You have invited a demon into our place of worship! And it is our responsibility to cleanse this place. To bring favor to our church once again we will sacrifice the defiler; offer his blood for purification."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization of what was about to happen finally struck Takanori and he started struggling, pulling at the cuffs that bound him. He screamed, feeling the sharp coldness of a blade press against his throat. He could hear Bishop Macey speaking still and he did the only thing he could think of. Takanori screamed Akira's name until his throat ached. Tears poured uncontrolled down his face. These were people who supposedly cared about him for the past fifteen years of his life and they hadn't even given him a chance! So willing to kill him...it hurt. How little they must have cared for him. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip of that blade was putting pressure against his neck and Takanori stilled. A deep voice filled his head and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed hearing it in the last couple days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say the words. Say I am bound to you, Takanori, and I will give these people what they truly deserve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Takanori knew what Akira was going to do. He knew what would happen and felt his soul changing. It felt as if his heart was being drowned in oil. Suffocating it. He didn't know what it would mean to bind Akira to him but he knew any affection he felt for these people was gone. Takanori closed his eyes tight and still himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira! I bind you to me!" He yelled and instantly he felt a tight squeeze around his chest. It was painful but at the same time, he felt free. Then his senses came alive. He heard the screams of horror and pain, the ripping of flesh, breaking of bones. He smelled the blood all around him and it terrified him how satisfied he was with the carnage happening around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long everything was still. Everything was silent until he heard the chains attached to his shackles jingle and then he was free. Arms slipped around him hauling him into a sitting position. On instinct he buried his face into the side of Akira’s neck, his hands clutching at his tunic. He felt the slickness of blood under his fingers but didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you oka-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you kill them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori felt Akira’s fingers brushing back through his hair. “All but one. I thought you might want to see the face of the man who was going to have you killed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything Aki, you know that.” He whispered, lulled into a feeling of safety by his affections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bind me to you. Once I am bound to you we share my power. I think it may restore your sight. It’s not a sure thing but it might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope bloomed in his chest. Never in his life had he thought something like this could happen. Was it possible that Akira had been the miracle he’d always prayed for? Could life really be that ironic? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we do it? What do I have to do to bind you? Are you sure that’s what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s hand moved to cup his cheek and he could feel the same stickiness there. His demon was covered in blood, wasn’t he? For some reason, he wanted to see that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s what I want. I’ve never wanted to be controlled by another person, so I’ve never thought about being bonded before, but if it’s you, then it’s what I want. It’s quite simple. The bond is a blood exchange. But, Taka, it’s irreversible. Once it’s done, I belong to you forever. Being away from you can hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori thought about that for a moment before slipping his hands up into the demon’s hair. “I was falling apart after three days. I don’t want to ever be away from you. Whatever you need to do, I’m ready.” He said, leaning forward to press their lips together. Akira kissed him like he was starving and Takanori understood; he’d missed him too after all. When they parted to breathe, Akira grabbed for one of his hands. At first, Takanori was confused, but then he felt a pain in his wrist and realized Akira had bit into him. He could somehow feel the blood being pulled from his vein but it lasted no longer than a handful of seconds before Akira’s tongue swept over the bite and it no longer hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that hurt too much. I tried to be gentle. You don’t have to bite. Here. Open your mouth.” Takanori did what Akira said, parting his lips. What he assumed was the demon’s wrist was pressed to his mouth and he tasted the copper of blood as it dripped onto his tongue. He wanted to spit it out but took a deep inhale through his nose instead and swallowed. The blood seemed too thick; as if he’d choke, but somehow he managed. It wasn’t much before Akira was pulling his arm away and he was once again crushed against his chest in a tight hug. Just like before, he felt the tightness in his body and a searing pain in his chest but it was over before he could scream and suddenly he could feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear his own heartbeat but there was a second beat behind it that he instinctively knew was Akira’s. Their lives were bonded together now, never to be broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his body finally stopped shaking Akira pushed him upright again. "Open your eyes, Taka. Let's see if it worked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, Takanori was terrified to open his eyes. What was he hoping for? Did he want to see? "Aki...I don't know if I want to see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you wanted to see me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." He murmured. Taking a deep breath he gripped onto Akira's arm and opened his eyes. The sudden assault of color and light burned his eyes and caused an instant headache to flare up in the front of his skull but he couldn't have shut his eyes even if he'd wanted too. There was too much to take in! But most of all he could finally see…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira…" The demon's name fell from his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks. His blood soaked hair was as long as Takanori had imagined but bright blond and his eyes were a dark reddish brown. Those lips he'd learned to love kissing were just slightly pouty and perfect. He'd never have been able to picture the other looking so beautiful. "A...ki…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon smiled, bloodstained hands cupping his face once again. "Your eyes are beautiful Takanori. They're almost black they're so dark. I'm sorry that this is the first thing you're able to see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori shook his head. "No. I'm glad I can see this. They got what they deserved. Show me the survivor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded, helping him down from the altar he'd been laid on. As his eyes scanned around the sanctuary and he knew he should have been horrified but he only felt calm. None of the bodies were even recognizable, shredded to pieces. Blood and entrails were smeared on every surface. The city would love in fear for quite awhile once they found this. And there in the middle of all of the carnage, his arm dangling at an odd angle, sat Father Bram. The priest was staring at him with wide, angry eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trusted you." Takanori said, picking a dagger up from the floor. "I've trusted you my entire life. You didn't even give me a chance to explain! Have you always been so ready to murder me? How long have you wanted to be free of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father Bram stayed silent, his nostrils flaring with every breath; he was in pain but in Takanori's opinion, not enough of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me!!" He screamed, standing over the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since the day you were left on our doorstep." Bram wheezed as he spoke. "So innocent. The Bishop wouldn't allow you to die there but I knew you'd screw up sooner or later. And look at you now! Filthy. Degraded. So naive that you've fallen in love with a demon. We should have killed you when we had the chance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takanori's vision went red and he screamed as he fell upon the old man, dagger plunging into his chest over and over until his arms were too heavy to lift again. His chest was heaving, blood covering his white tunic. Akira lifted him from the dead body, holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. It's over now. You don't have to live in their dark world anymore." He said, pressing kisses into his filthy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged Akira tight, their hearts beating in sync. "Take me home, Akira. I'm ready to live."  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>